mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 7
Next Playthrough *Need to find out when slo-mo shooting becomes available. **After speaking with Sheila in The Way of Flesh. *Listen for You Belong to Me in cutscenes. *image of Lincoln with lighter, crowbar. *police in helmet. *Need to count the TL-49 Fuses again, as the number likely changed with Sign of the Times update **5 added at the beginning of way of flesh. **3 added by Donovan. **1 at Laveau's compound **13 in Sinclair Notes *In a little late for that, Lincoln jokes to Enzo that he learned lock pulling in Sunday school. (add to Lincoln gear trivia) *Pearla moved to new bordeaux in 1944 (enzo conti on ride to hotel) *Sammy ran a benevolent society, helped people pay their rent, buy food. (first episode of hollow speaks) *Theresa Mayeux - right room. *Deborah Rouquette - center room *Lucy Doussan - left room *Michael Grecco was voted in as dock union president - see note. Police *If I were you, I'd keep movin'. *Where do you think you're goin'? *Laws? You wanna talk laws? How about the laws of God? Mixin' races... it ain't natural. Race Vehicles *This vehicle may be driven by opponents in New Bordeaux Racing events. Sports *De'Leo Angeleno *Lassiter Mamba *Potomac Ascent *Potomac GT *Potomac Independent *Potomac Viscount *Samson Storm *Smith Moray Haven't Seen *De'Leo Apollo *De'Leo Kashmir *Lassiter Palatine Exotic *De'Leo 58 *De'Leo Capulet *De'Leo Stiletto *Samson Opus *Samson Duke Decals :Note: Not all decals are available on every vehicle. *Heron 1 - Finish 1st in Southdown Corkscrew to unlock. *Heron 2 - Available from start. *Liberty - Finish 1st in Downtown Underground to unlock. *Flame 1 - Finish 1st in Bayou Figure 8 to unlock. *Flame 2 - Available from start. *Flame 3 - Available from start. *Floral - Finish 1st in Hollow Points to unlock. *Glory - Finish 1st in Bayou Bridges to unlock. *Rust - Available from start. *Law - Available from start. *Skull - Available from start. *Rally 1 - Finish 1st in Frisco Double-Tap to unlock. *Rally 2 - Available from start. *Rally 3 - Available from start. *Rally 4 - Finish 1st in French Twists to unlock. *Rally 5 - Available from start. *Rally 6 - Finish 1st in Barclay Up and Over to unlock. *Stock Racing 1 - Available from start. *Fat Stripe 1 - Available from start. *Fat Stripe 2 - Available from start. *Fat Stripe 3 - Available from start. *Fat Stripe 4 - Available from start. *Fat Stripe 5 - Available from start. *Stock Racing 2 - Available from start. *Stock Racing 3 - Available from start. *Stock Racing 4 - Available from start. *Stock Racing 5 - Available from start. *Lucky 7 - Available from start. *109 - Available from start. *Crazy 8 - Available from start. *Half 'N Half - Available from start. *Route 56 - Finish 1st in River Row the Hard Way to unlock. *Stripe 1 - Finish 1st in Tickfaw Ship to Shore to unlock. *Stripe 2 - Available from start. *Stripe 3 - Available from start. *Stripe 4 - Available from start. *Stripe 5 - Available from start. *Stripe 6 - Available from start. *Diamond - Finish 1st in Pointe Verdun Narrows to unlock. *Two Tone - Available from start. *Tri-Stripe - Finish 1st in The Big Easy to unlock. *Nightcrawler - Complete Concerned Citizens to unlock. *The 223rd - Available from start. *Revolution - Available from start. *Free Ridin' - (Freerider) *Bounty Hunter - Complete Bounty Hunting to unlock. *Swamp Hogs - Complete Sammy's Renovation to unlock. *Drink at Sammy's - Complete Sammy's Renovation to unlock. *Armageddon Van - Complete All for the Blessed to unlock. *Sacriste - Available from start. Make appropriate trivia entries on pages. Category:Site Administration